


but if i should break, if I should fall away

by mystic_hyacinth



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Kisses, M/M, Nightmares, Wing cuddles, literally so sweet i'm dying, my week has been shit but here ya go, possible PTSD, warren would shout his love for kurt from the rooftops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8099692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystic_hyacinth/pseuds/mystic_hyacinth
Summary: Kurt can't sleep, warren comforts him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [einteufelimengelskreis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/einteufelimengelskreis/gifts).



> This week has been garbage. Request by my treasure, @ein-teufel-im-engelskreis who gives lovely writing advice, and whose messages make my heart smile. Title is from don’t let me fall by lenka.

Kurt remained stubbornly rigid pressed against Warren long after his Engel had slumped against him in his sleep. It didn’t hurt, and Warren’s warmth and mass was the only thing that kept him from tearing out of the bed and running into the bathroom to retch up his stomach’s contents.

 The room around them, quiet and still, was only barely being held together by rusted safety pins. He wanted to tell himself that the noise of the fighting ring wasn’t there, the crowd wasn’t screaming for his blood, wanted to tell himself the jeers and calls of _‘Teufel!’_ were just long-gone echoes that wouldn’t stop cerebrating off the walls.

 Especially, Warren - the one who had first looked upon him with such fear and rage, and the second time with such fury and bloodthirst as the crowd that had surrounded them that first time in the cage. All of it was dead, graves sealed in cement and not to be unearthed.

Kurt didn’t realize he had started trembling, and only vaguely heard the whimpers of his own apologies when Warren slowly opened one bleary eye and wrapped his arm tighter about the smaller boy.

“Kurt?” he mumbled, voice raspy. “Kurt? Who’re you talking to?”

“ ** _Them_** ," he answered, his voice heavy. "All the one’s that have told me - called me what I really am, all that hate. I’m saying sorry to them.”

Warren’s eyes widened and he rubbed nonsense shapes into Kurt’s back. “Kurt, sorry for what?”

“For me, for being here.”

That’s when his grip tightened and Kurt found his babbling being silenced by plush lips. “Don’t apologize for you, don’t ever apologize for being so damn amazing and magnificent and so damn _you_.” he kissed him again, this time more playful than serious.

“But the cage, when you first saw me -” Warren was a bit taken aback. They tried not to mention that place at all, neither the battle with Apocalypse, but obviously, if it troubled Kurt, he was willing to talk about it. “The cage was different, everyone that got put in there for me was just for show, but I had to do it. I _had_ to hate you.”

“But your wings.”

“They grew back, Kurt. They grew back and I started loving you and your stupid smile and your pretty blue skin, and I need you to do the same or else I’m gonna have to kiss you everywhere and praise every fucking inch of you to let you know you’re perfect.”

Kurt smiled, and let his lips be taken again. The pins that held the room together began to fall away, and the quiet returned, save for the lulling sound of Warren’s heartbeat beginning to beat in time with his own. His wings preening slightly at the contact.

 "Your wings, Engel." Kurt mum rued against his lips, "I"m cold." 

 Warren didn't need to be told twice and promptly wrapped them around the two of them, cocooning them in warmth and plumage. 

 


End file.
